It's Not Over Now, the Music of the Night
by Pink and Black
Summary: What happens when a 22 year old girl goes to Paris to be part of the Opera Populaire? Her main reason was to find ot if the phantom was real, but decided to be part of the opera! Please R&R. COMPLETE! SO R&R OR PAY THE PRICE! :D
1. Chapter 1

It's **_Not _**Over Now, the Music of the Night

by Prey

A young girl at about the age of twelve had curious thoughts. She had just seen the movie, Phantom of the Opera. This girl wanted to know why Erik was angered so easily. She also wanted to know if Christine and the phantom existed. She promised that when she graduated from college she would go to the Opera Populaire in Paris.

Ten years later after graduation…

"Rachel! I heard you were going to Paris tomorrow. Is it true?" said Rachel's friend, Maria. Rachel had known Maria since 6th grade and they had gone to college together, though for different majors. Rachel was headed to Paris just like she had promise so many years ago.

"Yes, it's true. I'm going to be part of the Opera Populaire."

"You mean where the incident of the phantom and Christine happened?"

"Was that even real? I thought it was just a book, play, and movie."

"I have no idea if it's real or not. Hey, I have an idea, you can find out while you're there!"

"Fine, I will. I must be going. I need to pack the rest of my clothes. Bye, Maria, I'll call you when I get to Paris." With that Rachel headed home to pack the rest of her clothes.

The next day Rachel was waiting at the airport, her luggage already boarded. "Nonstop flight from Boston to Paris, A9, now boarding," a voice said over the intercom. Rachel got in line to board the plane. She got on the plane and sat at her seat.

Seven hours later Rachel arrived in Paris. "Wow," Rachel said as she looked around where she was. Rachel took a carriage to the Opera Populaire. She was greeted by MM Firmin and Andre. "Hello, Rachel. I am Firmin and this is Andre. You will be our main soprano singer. The phantom…I mean we should be pleased. It is an honor to have an American in our opera house. Our great-great-great-grandparents, Firmin and Andre, would be glad to have you."

"So do we," interrupted Andre. '_So the phantom is real,_' thought Rachel. She was led to her room by Andre and was left to unpack her luggage.

Meanwhile in Erik's lair…

Erik sat down. He had heard Firmin and Andre talking earlier about a girl coming to join the opera. She was to be their new main soprano singer. He couldn't wait to hear her. He had never heard an American girl sing before and wanted to find out how beautiful her voice could be. Rachel was the girl's name. He learned this too.

Erik walked over to his organ and was about to play when he heard someone singing. It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard in a long time. It reminded him of Christine's voice, but this voice was much purer. Erik went down one of his passageways until he got to Christine's old dressing room. It was now occupied by someone else. He looked through the mirror and watched her sing while she unpacked her clothes.

"_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness  
Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion  
Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you?  
You've always known  
Your heart was on its own  
So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone  
Learn to be lonely  
life can be lived  
life can be loved  
Alone."_

Erik sighed heavily and just continued to watch this girl with the voice of an angle unpack. Suddenly the girl looked at the mirror as if she could see him.

(Rachel's POV)

Rachel sung a song she knew well while she unpacked and put away her clothes. The whole time she felt as if she was being watched yet no one was in the room. Rachel turned to look at the mirror. She felt that she had her target, but couldn't see him. She went back to unpacking and heard footsteps fade away from the mirror.

Rachel went to the mirror and felt around for something hoping to open it. She wanted to find out if there was a phantom. Suddenly the mirror opened and she fell forward. Rachel stuck out her arms to break her fall. When she stood up her arms stung with pain. Rachel knew she would have a bruise later on her arms.

Rachel looked down the dark passageway. She slowly walked down it feeling around in front of her in case she bumped into anything. Suddenly watered rushed in and swirled around her feet. Rachel looked down into the dark murky water and knew there was no way she would be able to get across.

Rachel looked up to see a boat being rowed across by a tall, strong man. She looked around the rest of the cave hoping to see something that would let her cross. Rachel spotted a small, narrow bridge leading from her side to the other side. She quickly walked to it and crossed over. Just as she got to the other side the man disappeared into the shadows.

(Erik's POV)

As Erik crossed over the water on his boat he heard the girl behind him. He smiled to himself knowing that she was smart yet curious. Erik soon reached the other side. He glanced back quickly to see the girl crossing the small narrow bridge.

When the girl reached the side he was on Erik his in the shadows and watched her. The girl looked around the lair and yawned. '_She must be tried. I wonder if this is Rachel. Is she? I think her beautiful,_'thought Erik. He watched her lay down in his bed and fall asleep. Erik walked over to her quietly. He picked her up in his arms and brought her back to her dressing room. He laid her down on her bed and then laid a crimson quilt over the girl.

Erik went to go back to his lair. He smiled at the girl sleeping. He wandered what she was dreaming about. As Erik was about to leave he heard the girl stir. "Hello?" Erik froze where he stood.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

What did you think so far? Did you like it? If you did I'll write more. Please R&R. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

It's **_Not _**Over Now, the Music of the Night

Chapter 2

by Prey

Erik slowly turned around. The girl was sitting up and staring at him. She looked scared. Erik smiled hoping to ease the girl's fear.

"Good evening, Madame," said Erik, "I am…well...I'm…"

"Erik," interrupted the girl.

"How did you know!" yelled Erik. Suddenly he was in a rage. "However you found out, I don't care. Just remember one thing, I own this opera house! So don't go poking you nose around here if you don't know where you're going!" hissed Erik. He turned around once more and left through the mirror.

(Rachel's POV)

Rachel was very stunned and just stared as Erik left her dressing room. Suddenly Rachel came back to reality. She walked over to her dresser to get ready for her first practice that evening just before dinner.

When she got to practice, Rachel heard maniacal laughter coming from a dark corner in the back of the room. She turned to see an old friend, Estee in a straight-jacket staring at a shiny spoon. "Must get shiny spoon!" screamed Estee.

"That girl went to a nearby hospital for the crazy, but she winded up coming here," said a voice beside Rachel. "People say the Opera Ghost likes her hear because he can talk to her and she listens to him." Rachel turned to see one of the dancers.

"Alright ladies," called Madame Giry, "let's practice!"

(Erik's POV)

Erik walked to his lair. He was angry, but soon became saddened. '_What have I done?_' thought Erik, '_What will she think of me? Oh, how I wish I could take back my words. What will I do now? Now that I have said that, will she think of me as everyone else? Or will she still care for me? God, why do you do this to me! I hate myself so much right now!_'

Erik then remembered the practice that evening. He quickly headed to Box 5 to watch. He looked at the girl he had talked to earlier and followed her gaze. She was watching the only other person who cared about him, Estee, and she was crazy!

Erik looked back to Rachel to see a dancer speaking to her. He scowled thinking she had made a friend who would tell her bad thing about him. He didn't want that. He wanted to have a friend (one that wasn't crazy of course) or maybe even someone to **_love _**him.

(Rachel's POV)

After dinner Rachel made her way towards the dressing room. She quickly changed into her night gown and got into bed. She heard footsteps approaching the mirror. Rachel silently started to sing, but not too quiet that Erik couldn't hear her.

"In sleep he sang to me  
in dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
and speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
for now I find  
the phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind"

After she finish a _very _masculine singing voice answered her.

"Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
to glance behind   
The Phantom of the opera is there  
inside YOUR mind"

Erik stepped out from the mirror and walked over to Rachel. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just get angry easily. Please…please be my friend."

"I will, but what do you have to hide under your mask?" asked Rachel as she stood up to face Erik. Erik's eyes glimmered with anger and resentment. Rachel reached up to take away his mask and reveal the truth.

(Erik's POV)

Erik grew mad at what she had said. The girl reached up as if to take away his mask, but Erik grabbed her wrist and held it firmly. He noticed it was small compared to his large hand.

"Why do you do these things? You are just like the rest. You want to find out what is under my mask and when you do you run away in fear or hunt me down. Because of this no one could love me. I am a monster."

"Erik, anyone can be loved no matter what they look like…"

"Could you love a monster that looks like this?" interrupted Erik while tearing away his mask. He noticed that the girl neither tuned away nor yelled in horror. She just stared at his deformed face as if he was normal.

Erik let go of the girl's wrist. She raised her hand up and gently ran her hand along the rough texture. "It's beautiful, you're beautiful" she said. Erik smiled lovingly at her. '_This girl sees past my horror and instead looks into my soul. This is the girl I have been waiting for, but I need to know her name._'

"What is your name, girl?"

"My name is Rachel."

"What a pretty name. I love your voice. It is the voice of an angel."

"That may be, Erik, but you have the beauty of an angel." With that Erik turned away and left through the mirror.

(Rachel's POV)

Rachel watched Erik leave and got back into bed once more. She soon fell asleep.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

How do you like it so far? I love it. Should I write more? Please R&R. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (YAY!)

(Rachel's POV)

Rachel woke up in the morning to find a red rose with a black ribbon tied on it. She smiled and then put it in a vase with water. Rachel got dressed and headed to practice. Rachel noticed she was the only one there. She looked over at her old friend Estee and walked over to say hi.

"Rachel?" Estee whispered before Rachel could say anything.

"Yes, it is me."

"I haven't seen you in decades. Can you sing for me?"

"I don't know…"

"Please! Please! Please!"

"Fine. What do you want me to sing?"

"Sing…the Phantom of the Opera!"

"_In sleep he sang to me… In dreams he came…_," came Rachel's high soprano voice, "_That voice which calls to me…and speaks my name…And do I dream again for now I find…The Phantom of the Opera is there…inside my mind…_"

"_Sing once again with me…,_" came Erik's (manly) voice from behind Rachel, "_a strange duet…My power over you…grows stronger yet…and though you turn from me to glance behind…the Phantom of the Opera is there…inside your mind…_" Rachel turned around and looked at Erik wearing a black mask instead of a white one. She smiled and then continued to sing.

"_Those who have seen your face…draw back in fear…I am the mask you wear…_"

"_It's me they hear…_"

Together they sang, "_Your/my spirit and your/my voice in one combined…the Phantom of the Opera is there…inside your/my mind…_" By then Erik had walked over to Rachel and was standing very close. He leaned in to kiss her, but just then they heard the chatter of the ballet girls. Erik stood up straight and then disappeared into the shadows.

(Erik's POV)

Erik quickly made his way back to his lair. **_'Rachel's voice is just so…so beautiful. It is greater than even an angel's. God, I wish those ballet girls had never come when they did. Well now I am just spending another cold night alone.'_** For the rest of the day Erik practiced his organ and started to compose another opera.

At about eight 'o clock he heard a noise that was too big to be another rat scurrying about. Erik grabbed his Punjab lasso and stood up. He hid in the shadows and crept along looking for what or who made that noise. Suddenly a slim hand was placed on his shoulder. Erik whipped around and grabbed the wrist of whoever had their hand on his shoulder. He saw a frightened Rachel looking at him, but then her frightened face turned into a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Erik hissed not meaning to.

"I was coming to see you," Rachel said as her smile turned into a frown.

"Sorry, Rachel, it's just…" Erik was cut off, but it was from Rachel's lips crashing into his own. Erik was stunned for a moment, but was soon kissing back. It was a log and passionate kiss. They parted for breath and before Erik could say anything she smiled and then slipped out of his grasp.

Erik was about to tell her something when she disappeared. He sighed and then mad his way back to his organ. There he played the tune to Music of the Night.

He sang along with it, "Nighttime sharpens, Heightens each sensation. Darkness, stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, Tremulous and tender. Turn your face away, from the careless light of day! Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling nights. And listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dream! Leave the thoughts of life you knew before! Close your eyes and let your spirit start to soar and you'll live, as you've never lived before. Softly, Deftly, Music shall caress you. Hear it, Feel it, Secretly posses you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, In this darkness that you know you cannot fight, The darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind Start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me... Floating, falling Sweet intoxication, Touch me, trust me Savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, Let your darker side give in To the power of the music that I write, The power of the music of the night! You alone can make my song take flight, Help me make the music of the night..."

As Erik finished he smiled to himself and then went to bed himself.

* * *

What do you think? Please R&R! Thanks! I absolutely adore reviews so send them. My orders are to give me a review. No one likes a debater so it's better if my orders are obeyed! 


	4. Chapter 4

It's **_Not_** over Now, the Music of the Night

Chapter 4

So Rachel and Erik got together, long story short…ok I'll tell you! So Erik started following Rachel, stalking her like he once did to Christine.

"I did not!" Erik yelled at the sky. Sorry, Erik. You are still stalking Rachel though.

"Fine. Be that way." I will. Now back to the story. So Erik was stalking Rachel…start stalking, Erik!

"Sorry, Rachel, the one not in this story right now, but the one typing what I'm saying right now." Quick thinking, Erik, but you should stop reading off the notes I gave you. -Erik laughs and then rips up notes causing me to slap him and then goes back to the computer while he rubs his sore and gets back to his script- Erik started stalking Rachel everywhere and she didn't mind at all…actually I would, but I'm 22 there where as I'm actually 10 years younger in real life…which is odd. Oh well, so whenever he could Erik would appear in front of her and take her into a kiss. When they heard someone coming Erik would disappear without a trace and the only way Rachel knew he was even there was the kiss he had left tingling on her lips. Rachel…I'm such a sap….soon fell head over heels in love with Erik. One day she had to take a boat trip back to America in order to get some extra stuff she had left there. Right now they were in Erik's lair at the moment. Rachel was saying goodbye.

"Erik, I'll be back in a few days. Don't be sad," Rachel said hugging him. Erik hugged her back, but wouldn't let her go.

"I'll miss you," he said still not letting her go. Rachel managed to look him in the face and smiled.

"When I get back I'll take you out to dinner, my treat. I don't care what you look like, Erik. You are my love. The only man I have ever loved and nothing will change that, Erik. I love you, Erik," Rachel said, not noticing the tear slip down her cheek. She had a hunch (like the hunch back of Notre Dom…hee hee…not really…) that she wouldn't be coming back. She had a thought that something might happen because of what happened last night. She had a dream that her boat sunk on her way home to Paris and that she died. She dreamed that Erik cried for many days and finally decided to blame it on the manager and untied Estee. Then she and Erik created chaos through the whole Opera House.

Erik smiled at her and wiped away her tear. "I love you too, Rachel," he whispered in her ear. Rachel smiled and then frowned when her dream came back into her mind. "What's wrong, Rachel?" Erik said with great concern.

"Erik, if I don't come back…" Rachel trailed off when Erik let go of her and took some steps back. He looked hurt as if she was trying to tell him that she really didn't love him and that she was just making him look like a fool. Much like Christine did. Rachel noticed this and quickly hugged Erik again. She rested her head on his chest and sobbed. "I didn't mean it like that, Erik," Rachel said wiping away her tears. Erik was silent and Rachel waited for an answer.

"What do you mean, Rachel?" he asked after a short time of awkward silence. Rachel sighed and kissed his cheek.

"I mean if the boat should sink and I don't make it…" Erik put a finger to her lips to stop her.

"Please don't think like that, Rachel. It's as if you know it's going to sink. Please don't talk like that," Erik said taking her in a hug again. Rachel gave him a quick, chaste, yet sweet, magical kiss before pulling away. Erik smiled at her and Rachel smiled back.

"I won't talk like that, Erik, but I must be off now or I'll miss the boat. Goodbye, Erik. I love you," Rachel said knowing it would be the last time she would ever see him again. Erik was a little confused at why she would say I love after saying goodbye, but mentally shrugged it off.

"I love you too, Rachel. Goodbye, see you in a few days," Erik said with a big smile. Rachel smiled back, but her eyes grew watery. She quickly turned and left Erik's lair so he wouldn't see her tears. Erik watched her leave with love and confusion in his eyes. Erik suddenly felt his heart break as if he knew that would be the last time he would ever see Rachel. A few days later Erik waited at the dock waiting for Rachel's return.

Suddenly a man called out, "I just got news that the boat coming in today from America sunk last and there were no survivors, but one. A man who was found on the icy waters by frozen and almost dead. No one else survived. Sorry, folks, about your loved ones." Erik's eyes filled with tears as he left the dock and continued back to the Opera house. For days his eyes were filled with nothing, but tears (and mine because I died in my own story) as he thought.

"She knew this was going to happen, but she still went," Erik told himself, "Why, Rachel, why? Why did you leave me?" One day Erik realized what he must do. He untied Estee and him and Estee reeked havoc on all of the Opera House. Finally came the day when Erik died and he went up to Heaven to be reunited with Rachel. They lived…actually died…happily ever after…in Heaven of course.

* * *

THE END!

* * *

Me: What do you think? Sad? I think so too. I can't believe I died in my own story… 

Erik: You wrote it, duh! I want a hug now. Why did you have to die 22-year old Rachel!

Me: I don't exist as a 22-year old, but I do as a 12-year old…at least right now…idiot. Erik, are you gay?

Erik: No, why? Just because I got a manicure and got my nails painted a pattern of light pink and purple doesn't mean I'm gay! -shows Rachel his gorgeous, painted, finger nails-

Me: -admires fingernails and then raises eyebrow in a very Snapelike fashion-

Severus: -appears from nowhere and tries to wax off raised eyebrow, but fails-

Me: -speaks after tying Severus up with a rope and tossing into a closet- -speaks through keyhole into the closet- Why did you try to wax my raised eyebrow off?

Severus: -from closet- Because you raised it the way I do! -sticks tongue out, though no one can see-

Me: -laughs evilly at Severus' state and laughs normally because of his answer- Your loss, Severus. Now back to everyone else. Review, you filthy, ungrateful…I mean wonderful people! Or I'll have Erik Punjab lasso you and Severus wax off your eyebrows for you funeral! YAY ME! YAY ERIK AND SEVERUS! YAY STORY! YAY REVIEWS IN WHICH I BETTER GET OR YOU WILL ALL PAY!

* * *

Enter...1

Enter...2

Enter...3

Enter...4&5

I WON"T SEE YOU GUYS UNTIL MY NEXT STORY SO BYE-BYE!


End file.
